Jinny's First Birthday
by KatAang32
Summary: **Makorra** Time has rolled around to Korra and Mako's baby girl, Jinny, turn one year old *New Chapter Up*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED LOK. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN LOK. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

Jinny's first birthday.

"Good morning my beautiful Jinny!" Mako said as he entered his daughter's bedroom. He has heard her babbling to herself for almost ten minutes.

"Mamama!" She said watching the door to see if her mommy was going to follow her daddy into the room.

"I'm sorry Jinny, Mommy is still out doing her Avatar work. She promised she'd be back by Friday." Mako picked up his beautiful daughter and placed her on the living room floor. "I'm going to make us some sweet rice for breakfast." He told her as he went into their kitchen.

After he started a pot of water for the rice and a kettle for his morning tea. He then quickly picked out a little jumper for her to wear for the day. He talked to her while he changed her and got her ready for the day. "I have to check in with Chief BeFong this morning so Aunty Opal said she'd watch you for a couple hours."

"Op! Op! Op!" The little girl said as she followed her daddy around their quaint little apartment.

"Breakfast is ready!" He told her as he gave the bubbling pot one last stir before he put his daughter in her high chair and made her bowl. "Breakfast looks so yummy!" he told her as he added a bit of sugar, butter, and cold milk to her bowl then did the same with his own.

He took a small amount on her spoon and blow on it to cool it. "Here comes the Sato Mobile." He 'drove' the spoon to her open mouth, making the sound of a rumbling engine as it inched closer and closer to her throwing in a bit of swerving and tire screeching sounds before Jinny closed her mouth around it, laughing after each bite.

After they finished eating Mako cleaned up while Jinny played with the toy animals Aunt Jinora got when she was on her last peace keeping mission into the Si Wong Desert, the Sandbenders and the beetle head traders have been fighting over Fair trade rules.

"Okay Jinny, time to go to Uncle Bolin and Aunty Opal's house." Mako told her as he finished packing her bag with spare diapers and a change of clothes. Bolin and Opal only lived two doors down so it only took but a minute to get there. Mako rapped on the door three times then waited.

"Coming!" The voice of his brother came from inside the apartment. When the door opened Bolin was standing at the door. "Hey Mako! Good morning beautiful Jinny!" Pabu came running into the hall chittering as he ran circles around the little girl's feet.

"Pabu! Pabu!" The little girl clapped her hands excitedly.

"Come in, Opal is making tea. Do you have time to stay for a cup?" Bolin asked his brother.

"Not right now, but maybe later… I have a lot of errands to do. But I do want to say hello before I have to take off." Mako said as he went into the kitchen. "Hello Opal! You look lovely today."

"I'm all swollen and puffy but I'll take the complement." The green-eyed Airbender said rubbing her enormous belly. "Mom had twins, I don't know if I can handle it!"

"Bolin is a big Mover Star, he will be able to help out all the time." Mako told her.

"Of course I'll help!" Bolin said. "When Veric doesn't have me filming on location."

"Location is one of Veric's warehouse in the industry area." Mako said raising his eyebrow. "It's not like me and Korra… She's gone on Avatar business so much."

"Yeah, speaking of Korra, Jinny's Birthday is coming up. Will Korra be back in time?" Opal asked.

"When we last talked on the phone she promised she'd be home on Friday. Jinny's Birthday is Saturday and there is so much that I have to do to get ready for it AND I need to check in with Chief BeFong."

"Oh! Can you tell Aunt Lynn I said hi when you see her?" Opal asked from her seat at the table.

"I'll let her know." Mako told her. "Now I have a million different errands to run… Remind me next time we go to the South Pole to ask Katara how she handled being married to the Avatar… So much work, and Korra is gone more than half of the time."

"When are you going?" Bolin asked.

"Korra said she wants to take Jinny to see Senna and Tonroq after she gets back. They haven't seen Jinny since she was only a couple months old." Mako told them.

 **...**

Friday came and passed. "She didn't even call!" Mako told the lamp on his night stand. "This is driving me crazy! Tomorrow is Jinny's birthday." Mako wasn't actually angry with Korra, he was worried, but for some reason his worry came out as anger, probably left from having to take care of his baby brother since they were very small. You couldn't be a cry baby on the streets of Republic City, only the tough survive. He squeezed his eyes shut as they stung, Jinny had a nightmare and was now cuddled beside him softly snoring away. Mako rolled onto his side, his strong arms brought his small daughter against his chest, and he closed his eyes. Worrying never helped calm his mind.

…

"Mako." A voice said softly to him. "Mako" It said a bit louder. "Mako." It said one last time, a hand softly shook his shoulder.

"Huh?" He said as he brought his sleeping mind back to the waking world. The room was filled with the orange sunrise, he rubbed his eyes then opened them again. "Korra? Korra! You're home I was so…"

"I know Mako, I'm sorry I'm late, those Beetle heads are stubborn people." Korra said as she 'brushed the black locks of hair out of her beautiful daughters face. "I missed you both so much." Korra laid down on the bed, the sleeping child in between them

"She kept asking for you." Mako said. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it several times. "I was afraid you'd miss her birthday."

"I would never have missed Jinny's first birthday." Korra told him.

"Mommy!" The little girl said excitedly as she opened her eyes.

"I'm home baby girl!" Korra said in between kissing her daughter's face.

…

 **Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few seconds to leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with AtLA/LoK or Nickelodeon.**

 **Chapter 2**

"I'll go make us breakfast." Korra said, she started to get out of bed when Mako pulled her back in.

"I'll make us breakfast, you cuddle your daughter, she's missed you so much, she asked about you like twenty times a day." Mako got up and slipped on his clothes for the day. "Today is going to be great!" Then he headed into the kitchen and started cooking their breakfast.

"I missed you so much Jinny!" Korra said as she kissed the top of the little girl's head. "I hate being away from you."

"Lub you too Mama." The small girl scooted as close as she could to her mommy and closed her sleepy eyes again. Korra wrapped her arms around the small girl and pulled her even closer, then she copied the little girl and closed her eyes.

She was exhausted from her trip, she hated going to the desert, and it was always too hot for her. The only good thing about all the traveling she has to do is that Veric Enterprises and Future Industries supplied her with a very lavish airship. Unfortunately her family rarely accompanied her because there were many situations where Jinny would not be safe, and Mako often had to work. Chief BeFong told him as long as he's not in the middle of a case he could go with Korra, but there were many situations where Jinny would not be safe and Jinny's safety was the most important thing to her.

"Korra?" Mako said as he gently shook her. "Korra, you fell asleep."

"Huh?" She cracked her eyes and say Mako standing above her.

"You fell asleep, I just finished making breakfast. Let's go eat." He offered her his hand to help her get up.

"I… I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I missed our bed." Korra laughed.

"Jinny is already in her chair, we are just waiting on you." He told her as she stood up, he followed her to the dining room.

"Hi Mommy!" The toddler said happily as she waited to be served. The table had a platter with a pile of crispy bacon on it, a large stack of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table and a big bowl of scrambled eggs also.

"Oh Mako, it smells so good! Thank you for making such a wonderful breakfast!" Korra said as she buttered a pancake, getting it ready for her little girl to eat.

"I figured I'd go all out, we are celebrating two special occasions! You're home with us and Jinny's birthday." He answered as he cut the bacon into pieces Jinny won't choke on. After they finished putting Jinny's plate together they started putting their own plates together.

"What do I need to do to help with the party today?" Korra asked as she placed a piece of the warm flat disks into her mouth, so soft and fluffy that the practically melted as soon as the touched her tongue. "You make the best pancakes, Mako."

"Just something I learned when I was in the gang… I had to cook for the boss." He told her. "They are easy for Jinny to eat too. As for the party, we need to go down to the bakery, I ordered a cake last week. You can help blow up balloons, maybe fill them fast with that airbending of yours." Mako chuckled at his own joke. We have some decorations to put up, and I went and splurged and ordered all the food to be delivered."

"That was a great idea! That means we get to spend more time with her than if we had to cook too." Korra smiled at him. "You are a smart man, I love you."

"I know!" He flashed his pearly whites at her. "I love you too."

After breakfast Korra sat down on the floor and played with her daughter while Mako went out to pick up the birthday cake. "You are growing to be such a big girl!" Korra told her. "So pretty too."

"Tank you, Mama!" Jinny said as she sat down on her mother's lap. I one fluid movement Korra wrapped her arms around the girl and stood up doing a little spin in the proses. Jinny giggled in delight as the spun around, Jinny loved to spin she would throw her head back then laugh and laugh. "More!" She called out as Korra slowed. "More mommy more!" Korra gave in to her squeals and giggles and spun around till she got so dizzy she had to sit down. Jinny jumped off of her mommy's lap and walked around funny then fell over laughing at the dizzy feeling in her head.

When Mako got back home he found both Korra and Jinny laying in the floor laughing. "It looks like you two are having lots of fun."

"Daddy!" Jinny squealed, "We spin!"

"That sounds so fun!" He said to the little girl, then he went into the kitchen and put the cake into their ice box. "The food should be here soon and guests won't be too far behind. As if on cue, the door buzzer went off and when Mako opened the door there was three people on the other side with large boxes in hand.

Korra watched them bring the boxes in and started unloading them. "Mako… How many people did you invite?"

"Well… Hum… Let me thing." He said as the delivery people went back down stairs then returned once more with big boxes in hand. "I invited Bo and Opal; Jinora and Kai; then there is Meelo and Ikki; Pemma said she was going to bring Rohan and Tenzin; Grandma Jin, and the cousins; Asami and her new boyfriend; Veric found out about the party through Bo so he insisted that he and Xu Li would be coming; and I think that's it."

"How are we supposed to fit them all in here?" Korra gestured at the size of their apartment, which was not small by any means but still too small for so many people.

"Grandma Jin and the cousins are used to being cramped in small areas." Mako told her, the food delivery people returned with yet again more big boxes. "At least I made sure there was enough food for everyone." He said as the delivery people went back for more boxes.

"I can see that… How are we paying for all this stuff?" Korra asked him as she surveyed their kitchen.

"Well… Asami told me to put it all on Future Industries, and Veric told me to bill it to Veric Enterprises." Mako told his wife. Their buzzer went off again. "The delivery people know to just come in… I wonder who that it." Mako opened the door to see who was standing in the hall.

"Hey Mako! It's been a long time buddy! You never call!" The pampered man said to there. "I didn't get an invitation so I thought it got lost in the mail so I just came anyways."

"Hello Prince Wu." Mako was honestly surprised to see him. "Yeah… Uummm… It must have gotten lost in the mail. The postal service can be bad about that." Mako covered.

"So where do I put the presents" Wu asked.

"You can put them on the table in the front room." Mako told him as he pointed to the table. Prince Wu looked at the table for a moment.

"If you say so, but I think it might be too small." Prince Wu said then waived his arm in the hall, moments later there were dozens of boxes of all sorts of sizes and shapes, it didn't take long for the table to become lost under the packages then soon the area around the table was filled too. "I think you need a bigger house Buddy."

"We can't move! Bo and Opal live just a few doors down." Mako justified their small space. "It makes it easy to drop Jinny off when I have to work and Korra is away." To Mako's relief the Buzzer rang. "Excuse me while I answer that."

"Mako!" Bolin hugged his brother then came inside followed by his waddling wife.

"Hey Korra!" Opal said as she navigated through the packages and plopped herself down on the couch next to her.

"You don't have much longer do you?" Korra asked her.

"Still a little over a month." Opal said. "I'm so ready for this to be over though. The new Airbender clothes make me look so horrible!" She was wearing the style just before they changed, red and yellows and browns draped around her body.

"It's worth it!" Korra looked down at her daughter who was curiously inspected the pile of brightly colored packages that was steadily growing. "Those are all for you sweetie!" The girl turned, her golden eyes wide with excitement.

"Mine?" The small girl asked.

"Yep they are all yours." Korra confirmed.

"Why is Prince Wu here?" Opal whispered to Korra.

"I don't know we didn't invite him… I don't even know how he knew about the birthday party." Korra answered.

"I think it was Grandma Jin, she talks to him all the time." Opal answered. "I wonder when she will be here."

"I'm trying to figure out how we are going to fit so many people in here… It wasn't going to be too hard but now… with all the gifts I'm honestly not sure how this is all going to work."

…

 **Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few seconds to leave me a review.**

 **More to come!**


End file.
